


Eyes Are On the Prize

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dining, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Playful teasing, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: “Dammit!” Byleth hissed.“Do you yield?” Felix asked as he stared into her eyes, his chest heaving as he took some deep breaths.“I do.”  She let an evil smile curl her lips.  “But only because I am dying to know what your prize will be since you fought so hard for it,” she said soft enough so that she doubted the others could hear through their clamoring on the benches.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 49





	Eyes Are On the Prize

“Oh, hello, you two,” Mercedes said as Felix and Byleth sat down at the table across from her and Sylvain. 

“Hello,” Byleth greeted as she settled down with her tray of food. “Where’s Dimitri and Ingrid?” she asked as she stabbed her fork into a piece of meat.

“They went out on a walk,” Sylvain supplied as he looked at Felix. “By the way, the blacksmith is done with your sword, Fe. I asked when I dropped off one my lances.”

“Took long enough,” Felix grumbled as he frowned at an unsavory looking vegetable chunk that had found a place on his plate amidst his dinner. “Did you do this?” he asked as he looked at Byleth.

Byleth smiled as she chewed on her food. “Try it, Felix. They just started using it last month. You will probably like it.” She purposely stabbed a piece of the same vegetable on her plate and popped it in her mouth as she looked at him.

His grunt of minor annoyance hummed in his throat as his eyes lifted to Sylvain who was looking at him with an amused grin. “Shut the hell up,” he said as pointed his fork at him.

“What? I didn’t say a word.” Sylvain chuckled now. 

Byleth chuckled along with Mercedes and Sylvain while Felix glared at them. Over the past few weeks, she and Felix had managed to slowly move their relationship from just being allies in the same cause to a couple. Several had even grown used to seeing the two in minor displays of affection.

“Annette and I made some sweets this afternoon,” Mercedes said as she pushed a small bundle of goodies across the table to Byleth. “I thought we’d see you at dinner, so I brought you some.”

“Oh, perfect!” Byleth grabbed the goodies and set them next to her tray. “Thank you so much.” She looked at Felix now.

“No,” he said with the slightest hint of a smile. “Do not test me with that nonsense.”

“I know,” she responded. “But one day, you may decide you like sweet things,” she teased as she leaned against him and momentarily tipped her head onto his shoulder.

“You two are too damn cute,” Sylvain said as he watched Felix lift a brow at him. “Let’s go, Mercedes, before I end up getting kicked under the table.”

They all shared a chuckle as Mercedes and Sylvain got up and left. Byleth looked at Felix now. “So, you ready to lose to me in the training hall when we finish dinner? After we stop by to pick up your sword from the blacksmith, of course.”

He couldn’t help smiling as he reached for his drink. “Not tonight.” He turned his head to look at her now. “Tonight, you will lose.”

She leaned into him, dropping a quick kiss to his lips. “We will see.” She chuckled, noticing his eyes darting around to see if anyone had seen that kiss. “I am feeling pretty lucky tonight. Then again, if you eat that veggie there, you might just have enough energy to pull off a win.” 

“Mmhmm. If I do eat it,” he began as he stabbed it with his fork, “you better damn well prepare to lose.”

She laughed now, knowing full well the look in his eyes as he popped the tidbit in his mouth and slowly chewed meant he liked it. “We will see.”

Dimitri and Ingrid were busy in a friendly sparring match of lances when she and Felix entered. Annette and Ashe were sitting on a bench watching them while they munched on some cookies. After a quick acknowledgement, she and Felix set their things down on a bench and grabbed their practice equipment. 

“You do realize you don’t have the whole floor space to dance around tonight,” Felix teased Byleth as they took their place on the opposite end of the training floor than Dimitri and Ingrid. 

“I don’t need the whole floor to beat you, Felix,” she responded as she took a defensive stance. “Let’s do this. No rules tonight.”

“Mmmmm,” Felix hummed as he looked at her. “So, you’re going to play dirty,” he mused as he absently twirled his practice sword around his hand before it seated comfortably in his grip. He loved it when she wanted to go all out. It pushed him to stay more alert because she tended to move outside the normal exchanging of blades with him whenever he dropped his guard even the slightest.

Byleth noticed Dimitri and Ingrid move to settle on a bench together to take a break. In her mind, she figured it was because when she and Felix went into a no-holds barred training match, they ended up eventually taking the whole room. Tonight, she had energy to burn after a day of tactical meetings and was ready for a decent workout. 

With each of them having won one match, it was time to push one more. There had to be winner tonight. A tie just was not going to settle well Byleth. She watched Felix take a deep breath and push his sleeves up as he took his position. He seemed well determined tonight as well. The workout was certainly as stimulating as it was tiring, she decided as she rooted her feet and prepared for his attack.

She thought she ready for the onslaught that Felix was set to bring on, but she was quickly losing her stamina. Mostly because he was being rather relentless in his attacks this last match, keeping her nearly completely on defense, but she said no rules. As her eyes concentrated on the dark-haired swordsman, she could tell he was losing his energy as well, breathing just as hard as she was now, his reflexes beginning to wane as well after over an hour and a half of steady match time.

Byleth panted as she stared at Felix waiting for him to make another move. The winner of this match would, of course, have whatever prize they wanted how ever they wanted. Dodging back, she narrowly missed the attack Felix had lunged at her. The group of spectators had grown now to include Mecedes and Sylvain, and along with it, a barrage of cheers and groans with each move now.

Not wanting Byleth to gain the upper hand with her quick dodge, Felix crouched and spun, his weapon aiming at her ankles. It would have been the perfect take down, but she surprised him by managing a one-handed cartwheel narrowly missing the contact. A move he would have considered brilliant if only, as she landed, he hadn’t readily anticipated her position and seized the opportunity to reach his free hand out and grab her shirt, pulling her off balance as he brought his sword up to her throat.

“Dammit!” she hissed. 

“Do you yield?” he asked as he stared into her eyes, his chest heaving as he took some deep breaths.

“I do.” She let an evil smile curl her lips. “But only because I am dying to know what your prize will be since you fought so hard for it,” she said soft enough so that she doubted the others could hear through their clamoring on the benches.

“Wow, I never get tired of watching you two go at it like you do,” Ashe said as he held out his hand to help Annette up. “So much energy and sword talent.”

“It looks like some wild dance you two do the way you move around each other,” Annette added. “You guys are just made for each other.”

Byleth smiled as she wiped a towel over her face. “Probably because we both have the same drive for perfection. Although, it wouldn’t really be much different to watch Ingrid and Dimitri spar with their lances, except that I know Dimitri goes easy on Ingrid,” she said as her eyes moved to Dimitri as if daring him to deny.

“True,” Ingrid responded. “I know he holds back. If he didn’t, our matches wouldn’t last very long.”

“Challenge him with a sword, Ingrid,” Byleth directed as she looked at Dimitri. “There is a bit more room to gain the upper hand with him. Besides, it’s closer contact than the long reach of a lance.”

“No argument there,” Dimitri agreed.

“It’s you,” Byleth said as she looked at Sylvain, “that should be working with Ingrid to push your lances. Although, I do have to say your axe skills have become amazing lately.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” Sylvain said as he draped his arm around Mercedes. “Only took until this war is almost over to master swinging that thing without causing harm to my wyvern.”

“Yeah, let’s not decapitate the wyverns.” She smiled at Felix now. “As for us, we are done here tonight.”

“I think we all are,” Dimitri added as they all began to file out of the training hall bidding each other good night. 

Felix looked at Byleth now that they were standing alone. “So, meet you in my room this time after washing off the sweat and dirt?”

“Absolutely,” she answered as she stole a kiss. “See you soon.”

Byleth entered Felix’s room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed pulling off his boot. Turning, she pushed the bolt knowing full well that Sylvain never knocked. Wearing only a pair of trousers, his hair pulled up in its usual knot, she felt a ripple of anticipation through her veins. The room was nicely lit with a few candles. 

“It’s about time,” he said as he let his boot flip out of his hand to join the other on the floor. 

“Are we impatient tonight?” she asked as she and walked over to stand between his knees.

“I don’t know about “we”, but I was beginning to think you fell asleep in the bath.” His hands moved around her hips as he looked up at her. 

“Anxious to claim your prize for winning tonight?” Her hands drifted over his shoulders as she smiled down at him, wondering how long it would be before he pulled her tightly cinched robe off.

A dark brow lifted. “What makes you think I will cash in tonight?”

“Won’t you?”

His hands applied enough pressure to her hips to push her back so he could stand. “Perhaps,” he said as he looked into her eyes. “Turn around.”

“Oooooo,” she cooed as she turned her back to him. “This might be interesting.” She heard his slight chuckle as he moved a bit behind her. His left hand slipped around her waist while he was busy with his right behind her. “What are you up to?”

“Sshhhh, I’m working on trying to claim my prize,” he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “See that candle on the top shelf of my desk?” His right hand, balled but for his finger, lifted to point at the candle.

She looked ahead tipping her head upward just a bit. “Yes.”

“Good, keep looking at it. No cheating.” He moved his left hand from her waist now to take hers. “Straighten your hand, don’t curl your fingers around mine,” he directed. “And keep watching that candle flame. Don’t you dare look away from it.”

She lightly laughed. “Okay. Are you going to do some kind of trick?”

“Mmhmmm.” His right hand moved around her and slipped a ring on her left hand before moving to hold her against him. His left hand lifted hers now so she could look at it.

“Felix,” she said as she looked at the sparkling ring on her finger. “Is this….are you?”

“If you allow me to claim the prize I want,” he began quietly against her ear, “it has to be one that answers my desires to push my skill to its limits and then beyond. It has to be the one that isn’t afraid to challenge me and point out my downfalls. It has to be you.” He turned his head on her shoulder just enough to whisper directly in her ear. “I love you, Byleth. Marry me.”

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she turned in his arms and found his lips with hers. Pulling her lips from his, she smiled. “I am delighted and honored to be your prize. I completely accept. I love you, Felix Fraldarius.” 

“I won’t let you take it back,” he teased with a wry grin.

“Yeah, well, you may live to regret it.” She smiled as he chuckled now. Her hands moved to the lace on his trousers, “And now, I am going to claim my runner-up prize.”

“Is that so?” he said as her fingers tugged at his trousers. Looking down, he frowned as she kept pulling on the laces. “You’re just making a damn knot,” he pointed out as she seemed to be losing patience and not at all untying his carefully knotted tie correctly.

“What have you done to tie these on?” she said as she stared down at the clear knot she had managed to tangle. “No, you know what?” She quickly turned and grabbed his dagger from the desk before turning back.

“The hell?” Felix watched her swiftly slice the laces and toss the knife back to the desk before she grabbed his waistband and tugged it loose. “Stop, before you wreck these pants so I can never wear them again.”

She yanked the tie to her robe and shrugged out of it. “Fine, you do it but hurry it up.” As soon as he had freed himself of his trousers and kicked them aside, she flung her arms around him pressing her body tightly against his. She nipped at his shoulder as she felt his hands slide around her and squeeze her ass cheeks. 

A soft growl sounded from him as he spun around and pushed her onto the bed, causing it to thump and creak against the wall, before he came down over her. His lips crushed down on hers while his hand sought out her breast. Byleth’s lips parted allowing him to plunge his tongue deeply into her mouth while her hands pulled his hips tightly against hers. Wrapping her leg around him, she rocked to the side and then quickly rolled to switch their positions, the action slamming them against the wall.

“Ow,” she muttered as her head banged the wall.

“Shit. You okay?” Felix asked as she held back a chuckle.

Byleth stared down at Felix and reached down between them to tightly wrap her hand around his hardened cock causing him to suck a quick breath of surprise. “I am better than okay,” she murmured. Slowly, she slid down his body until she could flick a tongue over his tip. Lifting an evil brow, she looked up at him and then drew him into her mouth pushing nearly all the down.

Felix’s eyes rolled back as she slowly drew up while applying just the perfect amount of suction before pushing back down again. His hand came to lightly rest on her head as she slowly bobbed up and down. His groan was slow and long as it drifted from his throat. “So, fucking good,” he sighed. She was just too good at this he decided as his fingers began to press into her head before balling her hair into his fist. Pulling, harder than he intended, he warned her to stop, softly hissing as she slowly released him with her tongue sliding along the underside of his cock.

Pushing away from the wall, he moved to adjust her so she was laying next to him. Her arms wrapped around him as his head dipped so he could kiss the curve of her neck and shoulder, gently sucking as his fingers drifted over her breast. Her soft moan filled the air as his hand began the trip lower, over her stomach until his fingers ruffled in the tuft of soft hair between her legs. 

As his fingers pushed into her slick folds, Byleth rolled her hips forward. He trailed his tongue down her chest, over the mound of her breast, before drawing her nipple into his mouth. She purred in delight when his finger dipped deeply into her followed by another. So slowly he drifted them through her depths before crooking them forward as his thumb began a steady assault of her clit. A slow squeal escaped her lips at the wave of pleasure his movements were causing. 

His fingers slipped out of her to dance along the length of her folds before settling on swirling about her clit. She rocked and filled the air with all sorts of sighs and moans as ripples of heated pleasure began to build more and more. Her hand balled into a fist, the side of it hitting the wall as she felt her peak nearing. Her legs quaked as she drew a deep breath only to exhale it in a long, slow groan as she jerked and complete release.

Felix wasted no time settling himself into position and pushing deeply into her. So slick from her climax, he couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction at the feel of her engulfing his cock as he thrusted into her. Dipping his hand under her hip, he hoisted her up adjusting the angle as he built a steady, deliberate rhythm. Her hands moved to clutch at his back, her nails digging into him. Every thrust brought them both to that breaking apart of pleasure, that moment of sheer ecstasy. 

Byleth groaned out his name as he pressed against her and rocked enough to push her over the edge again. Feeling her muscles contract, Felix couldn’t hold back any longer. He thrusted into her, nearly leaving her before plunging deeply into her depths again. Pulling free, he released his load over her thigh with a long groan before dropping beside her. Reaching over the edge of the bed, he grabbed her robe and pushed it onto her leg to clean up.

“Felix, it’s going to be all crusty now. I can’t wear that back to my room in the morning,” she said as she looked down at his labor.

“You can just find something of mine to wear until you get back to your room.” He looked at her now. “Or wear the crusty robe. It’s not that far.”

She smiled. “I rather like the idea of wearing your clothes.”

“Mmmm, I thought you would,” he said as he tossed the robe into the corner. “Just don’t go stretching out my shirts,” he teased as he pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Sylvain looked at Felix with an amused grin as they walked together to the meeting room. “Sooo, I guess you and Byleth had quite a bit of energy left after your sparring match.”

Dark brows drew together as he glanced up at Sylvain. “What the hell does that mean?”

A chuckle erupted now. “Ingrid commented this morning, as we went down to breakfast, that she and Dimitri were startled by the banging against the wall last night until they heard voices of bliss radiating through the air.” He glanced down a Felix as they walked. “She was being a bit descriptive about it just to watch Dimitri blush.”

“Dammit,” Felix grumbled. “We clearly need to stay in her room.”

Sylvain clapped his arm around Felix now. “Personally, I think you are one lucky bastard, Fe.”

The grin of satisfaction touching his lips couldn’t be helped as he gave Sylvain a side-long glance. “Yeah, I am a lucky bastard.”


End file.
